


Grindelwald's Dog

by MinaruiS



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, But it'll take time, Characters doing what they want, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Gellert Grindelwald being a pompous asshole, Gen, Get's on the Percival comfort ship!, Hurt/Comfort, Impersonation, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Newt gets on Percival's saving party in chapter 9!, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaruiS/pseuds/MinaruiS
Summary: Imagine you're a dark wizard with more Magic power than reason, or ethic for what's matter.Now, you've got a prisonner too stuborn for its own good that keeps trying to escape, the fool.And no, you can't kill him.But what if you changed him in a more...docile form?That'll be more easy for your daily life. You've got a stressful job to do, an obscurial child to find, and a world domination to plan, afteral.And surprisingly, your subject looks like he adopted his new form as a way of comfort. It's true that the only moment he's not tortured and suffering is when he's transformed, the poor thing.Now everybody needs to learn how to live with the consequences...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea running in my head for weeks now: "What if Grindelwald changed Graves in a real dog to manage him, the security director of MACUSA revealing himself to be quite a piece of work with too much magic to easily subdue."  
> And then I wrote the thing. And it began to grow. And grow.  
> I'm seven chapters down, and not done at the least.
> 
> Now, it's my second fic. I never finished my first one. Life happenned and I got hurt, and in the aftermath, I couldn't relate to what I wrote "before".  
> But now, I feel quite confident in myself to finish this one: I've got the time, the motivation, and a clear view of where I want to go.
> 
> Finally: English isn't my first language. Feel free to correct me and tell me what you think, good or bad.  
> Anyway, thank you for giving this fic a chance!

“Now, my dear Percival, you’re getting quite a bother…what’s to be done about that?”

Grindelwald tutted at the prostrated man on the once varnished’s floor of Graves’s bedroom. Now, the place was tarnished with old and fresh stains of blood, dirt and various bodily fluids. The once elegant furniture was broken and bare, bits of wood littering the room. The once cozy atmosphere now stank. Vomit, sweat and pain were the principal flavors. Grindelwald took a (measured) breath and crouched to look at his uncooperative prisoner’s eyes.

“You know, our life would be easier if you abstained to try to escape so stubbornly…”

At these words, Graves tried to leap on his captor –again-. Weak as his captive was, Grindelwald easily snatched the man by the wrists. And barely blocked a wandless hex from the damn man, as Graves tried to blast him with both hands. 

Grindelwald growled: “This is getting old.” And promptly cursed Graves with a ‘crucio’. As the legitimate security’s director of MACUSA howled and twisted in pain on the disgusting floor, Grindelwald lamented for the umpteenth time the fact that polyjuice potion was the only undetectable long-term way of impersonation. Transfiguration was too energy consuming, and could be discovered with a simple ‘revelio’ charm. As he worked daily in a trigger happy aurors-filled environment, even Grindelwald himself couldn’t take the risk to be discovered due to a misplaced hex. So polyjuice it is…

But that meant keeping the original Percival Graves alive and in a relative good health. 

Sighing dramatically, Grindelwald removed the curse and asked the panting man:

“Now, now, Percy, what should I do for you stop your pesky wandless magic…”

Annoyingly, Percival smartly replied: “Guess you’ll have to take my hands then…but you can’t if you want to keep with your odious farce. So…” Graves took a shuddering breath as he slowly sat up. Then, looking straight in Grindelwald’s eyes, he added: “I’ll keep trying until I kill you.” 

And despise his derelict state, the man had the cheek to smile challengingly! 

Grindelwald’s mood changed quickly to true anger. Brutally, he gripped the prisoner by his uneven black hair, twisting his neck painfully.

“You’ll behave, or I’ll make you regret you’ve got hands, bloody government dog!”

And the damn man growled and tried to bite him!

Grindlwald threw his feral prisoner violently on the nearest wall. Unable to stay upright, Graves flopped on the floor. But instead of staying put, the damn man turned to glare at him challengingly, teeth once again barred.

Dreamingly, Grindelwald said: “But you’re one, aren’t you?” 

As incomprehension grew on his captive’s face, Grindelwald began to cackle madly:

“Oh that’s rich! You’re one! You’re a bloody stubborn dog! So loyal to your dear MACUSA and your pathetic fool of a president!” 

Looming on the now frightened man, Grindelwald laughed again, mirth and madness in his eyes. He gleefully kicked Graves with a mad grin.

“Oh, you poor, beaten, dog!” Cooed Grindelwald, striking a blow at each word. Cackling again, he kicked the prostrated form until Graves stopped to try to protect himself and laid there, whimpering, eyes shut. Grindelwald crouched and began to pet mockingly the man’s hair.

“At last, little doggy got who’s his master, mmh? Little doggy keep fighting for the people who don’t even care enough about him to see when he’s been replaced. Poor little doggy who doesn’t know better that fight for uncaring masters…”

Grindelwald mirth disappeared suddenly. With dead serious eyes, the bleached haired man gripped cruelly his prisoner hair a second time, and, forcing eye contact, he looked at the pain-filled face and murmured in a sing-song tone:

“Wouldn’t you rather be my dog, mmh?”


	2. Chapter 2

_So nice. So comfy. No cold. No pain. Am I finally dead?_

Percival opened his eyes. He felt … strangely… good. He wasn’t in his room -no- prison, but in a cozy place where a merry fire in a big black marble fireplace lighted up the room in a warm glow. He was…on a rug, a comfy thing with intrinsic volutes in black and red wool. Around him, a forest of shining leather shoes, and legs, and where…

_Oh. He’s under the table._

He heard voices, people conversing above him. But it didn’t felt important. The words flew without beginning or end, like meaningless sounds. He felt good here, at his Master feet.

_Wait. What is he doing under the fucking table?? His fucking Master who?_

A deep growl escaped from his chest. It felt right to bare his teeth in a non-verbal challenge.

_Grindelwald._

But when he tried to stand up, something strange happened. He couldn’t. Not because he knocked up his head on the table, or because he was restrained. Just. He didn’t reach it. His head stayed right above his master –no- Grindel-fucking-wald’s knees.

_What the?_

“Oh, you’re awake pet?”

Grindelwald’s condescending voice resonated in the suddenly silent room. Percival tensed up instantly for pain.

“Now, now, nothing to be afraid my sweet. Here, come out, you must be hungry. Look here!”

Grindelwald got up and gestured with a lazy flick of his wand. Two silver bowls appeared right before the warm fireplace. A delicious meaty smell came from one of them, and Percival could nearly taste the fresh feel of clean water from the other one. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, and his mouth began to water uncomfortably. He heard some chuckles from above, but he couldn’t give a damn about them when he was busy fighting everything in him to NOT obey the white haired man and eat.

Even if he wasn’t sure WHY he should fight it.

“Come here Percy! Nothing to be afraid, look!”

And the Master came back with some tasty looking morsel in his hand. As his other hand began to pet Percival head, the first presented the delicious piece of meat right under his nose. He felt so good now, the scratching just right under his ear so enjoyable…

When his Master nudged him again gently, he finally tasted the piece of food.

_So good._

Next time he knew, he was face deep into the food bowl, devouring the delicious food as quickly as he could. Distantly, he was conscious of the people at the table hilarity. Even his Master was laughing now, and it put an uncomfortable feeling in his belly. Something wasn’t right, he felt they were laughing about him, but he couldn’t understand why, and he anxiously looked up. Tilting his head in question, he licked his lips to clean them, and the room exploded with even more laughs.

_What the fuck are you laughing at, you dumb fuckers?!_

Graves bared his fangs threateningly, and a furious growl came from his throat.

_Wait. What._

And suddenly, he understood. Suddenly, he became aware of his limbs: fuzzy, dark grey PAWS. And he got a fucking snout, and…quickly twisting on himself, A BLOODY TAIL. A fluffy, dark grey fucking TAIL.

_What the fu…_

Mast –Grindelwald must have been aware of his realization, because he waved his wand and a moment later, Percival was panting on four on the floor before the fireplace, feeling nauseated and deeply humiliated. God, he could still taste the bloody raw food in his mouth.

_What did he just…_

The Grindelwald’s supporters were all leering at him, their face twisted in malicious grins.

“Oh, look at him, it looks like he didn’t enjoy his food after all!”

“Hey, come sit up and beg, you can have some sugar!”

More laughter came after this, and Percival nearly trembled with fury and humiliation. Channeling his rage to stand up, he wandlessly cursed the wizard who just mocked him with all his might. The massive wooden table split in two, the nearest chairs exploded with bits of dark wood flying everywhere. Despite his trembling knees, Graves stood up and gathered his strength for a second spell.

_Something to distract them so he can run, please…_

But the crucio spell hit him before he could do anything more. Just scream in pain.

“You certainly are less troublesome when you’re on four paws, aren’t you, Director?”

The last thing he saw before blissful unconsciousness took him was Grindelwald’s bleached head looking pensively at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I wasn't happy with my chronology, I began to modify and rewrite some bits...that grew, and grew...and tada: a whole new chapter for your pleasure, ladies and gentlemen!  
> Enjoy more Percival gruffiness, some Grindelwald's goons who should have rethink their life's choice, and Grindelwald being an asshole as usual.

Percival Graves was so fucking cold.

His bedroom was once quite nice, with rich dark wood furniture, similar wood paneling, and light cream walls. He even had fucking curtains! Now, his poor room looked much more alike a battlefield. Well, it was one. Each new escape attempt reduced his once safest place more and more into nothingness.

_Stop brooding and start thinking, Percival._

Methodically, Graves got back to flex and unflex every muscle he could, despite his usual binding: ankles and wrist chains, plus a gag for good measure. He then began to do ab exercises. After, grunting in pain; he got on his belly to try for some pushups. Everything to keep the blood flowing and not freeze. Wheezing, he stopped when the pain in his wrists became too much. _Fucking  magical bindings._ And now he was bleeding. _Again._

_Well, at least, I’ll have some innovative ways of core strengthening to teach to my aurors if I ever get out of here…_

Groaning, Percival crawled until he got to the wall, turned again on his back, and then tried to sit up as comfortably as he could.

He assessed the poor ray of light creeping from the window. They obscured it by coarse wooden boards when he tried to escape through it.

_Damn, still not even noon._

And with the sweat from his exercise, he felt even colder now. And hungry. But he had to wait ‘til noon before his “friendly” jailers came up with his meal.

Percival tried to repress his shivering without success. Weak as he was, it was difficult to maintain his body temperature. The advancing season didn’t help. The fact that his captors didn’t give a shit if he was cold didn’t help too.

_I’d love to have my fur right now._

_No, no, don’t go there, abort, abort!_

Percival forced himself to think about some difficult problem. Like…what are all the properties of the bloodflower? What kind of treatment can you have with sarsaparilla? Can ginseng be considered as a magic ingredient? Percival focused on recreating a boneregrew potion step by steps. First, salamander skull powder. Be very careful to grind it very finely or the bone growth will be heterogeneous. So, salamander skull powder, mixed with the cinders of three unicorn’s hairs, and then…Fuck if he knew. He never liked potions, anyway.

Graves quietly snorted to himself. Professor Hampsichard liked to repeat he’ll end badly. Maybe the old bat was right, after all. He aced all his exams just to show the irascible potions’s professor wrong.

_Focus, Graves!_

Err…Transfiguration! He liked transfiguration. Its logical basis appealed to his rational mind. So, let’s see. If I could transfigurate something wandlessly to make a weapon, maybe he’ll have an escape chance when Goon one and Goon two got up for his lunch and bathroom’s break.

Looking around him, Percival found a big piece of wood chard, already quite deadly on its own. Maybe if he could strengthen and sharpen the thing, it could be quite the weapon. And the transfiguration should be quite simple, as it wasn’t a big transformation!

Dizzy with sudden hope, Graves took the wooden chard between his bound hands, and raced to transfigurate it. First, give it an edge. Percival visualized the magic flows movements for removing the material in excess. Focusing all his might on the object, he canalized all his energy in the said flows, as precisely and constantly as he could without the usual focus provided by his wand.

_Now, it should be…_

Nothing.

The bit of wood could be on the other side of the bloody moon, for all he could do with it. His magic couldn’t get out of his body to attain it.

_Fucking bindings._

Percival felt the deep desperation he daily fought against grew even stronger. He chocked a sob. Isn’t there any hope? How long before they finally realize his impersonation? Why didn’t they already find the truth? Was he really so much like Grindel-fuckin-wald that nobody noticed anything?

_Stop it. There’s nothing to do but keep fighting, you know it._

_Think._

_Think._

_If he can’t transfigurate something outside him…what about something inside him?_

_Yes! Something sharp to cut his bindings, and then…he’ll get out of there!_

Graves grinned savagely. No that was an idea. Focusing on his fingernails, he imagined them as sharp claws, able to cut anything. As he began to put the magic flows into shape, something strange happened. His magic flew outside its intended ways, like it was redirected on a more used and easy pattern.

_No, no, fu…!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Can’t get up._

_Can’t move my paws._

He whined. “I’m bound! Someone help!”

He tried to bark, but something in his mouth stopped it.

Fear grew in his belly, and he began to whine louder and louder in panic.

_Please come please come help me I’m afraid please help please help!_

In his panic, he only became aware of two people coming when they opened the door.

_Help me help me help me help me I can’t move please help me!_

The two human looked interlocked.

“What the?” Said the first one. He was big, bigger and larger than the other one, and he smelled like smoke and dark bad things and blood and he didn’t like him.

“Look he’s still bound!” Exclaimed the other. He was lankier and younger than the first one. He still smelled like bad things, but less. And Apples. He smelled like apples. He liked apples.

He whined again: “Please help me! I’ll be good!”

“Oh poor thing” cooed the nice one. “Let me help you…here…” he said as got out a little piece wood from his clothes. As he was crouching beside Percy, the bad one stopped him:

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? He told us to never unbind him!”

“But look at him, he’s in pain! The poor one, he doesn’t understand!”

“What the hell are you talking about, are you insane? New’s flash, Junior, he’s our prisoner, and a fucking dangerous one to boot! Of fucking course he’s in pain, dummy!”

“But now it’s only a dog, Macroyd. The security director of MACUSA would oppose us and try to kill us at every opportunity. But this dog doesn’t want anything. He doesn’t know why he’s suffering. It’s not right!”

“Well I say it still the same fucking too rich snob asshole whatever he looks like, and I won’t ever be sorry for him, with or without fucking fur!”

Even without understanding the meaning of the exchange between the two men, Percy could decide that he REALLY didn’t like bad smoke one, and that Apple one might help him instead. Apple one was nice! Time to put on a show. Tilting his head, he looked straight in Apple one’s eyes, and whined as pitifully as he could. Apple one’s face fell in distress.

_Success._

“Oh fuck it. He needs to eat and drink anyway.”

With a quick move of his piece of wood, Percy was free.

_Happy happy happy happy! I like you I like you I like you!_

Percy then proceed to show how grateful he was by licking every disposable bit of Apple one skin.

“Ok, ok stop, I get you’re happy.” Giggled Apple one. “Here, aren’t you hungry? Do you want food? Yes? Come on, come!”

_Apple one was his favorite._

“It’s okay Macroyd, look at him, he’s a big ball of fluff. Look at how happy he is!”

“You’re fucking retarded kid, it’s not your fucking pet. And I’ll be the one to say “I told you so” when he bites your fucking hand.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Percy was enjoying a quite nice nap in front of the kitchen’s wood stove. His belly was full, and Apple one was petting his head just right.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Master’s voice cut in his sweet slumber like a jump in icy water.

“Well, we found him transformed sir, and it didn’t seem right to let him bound and suffering like that, so I…”

“You freed a powerful and dangerous prisoner who, despite his magic dampener binds, managed to transfigurate himself? Am I hearing this right, Bingley?”

“It’s what I said to the kid boss, but the dumb boy got all up and mighty and…”

“It’s just didn’t feel right when the one being bound doesn’t understand why!”

Apple one – _Bingley, kid’s name is Bingley_ \- straightened up and faced Mast- _Grindelwald_.

“I agree with the cause, I think wizard shouldn’t fear no-mag for what they are, and I understand we have to take control for the State of Fear finally ends. And as much as I regret it, I understand the necessity of Mister Graves imprisonment. But as the security director of MACUSA, the man is aware of his choices consequences. But the dog isn’t. And without a right cause, it’s just senseless torture to keep him bound.”

Poor Bingley kid was quite touching, with his wide grey eyes full of ideals and blind enthusiasm and his flushed cheeks. Poor, fucking naïve kid who didn’t understand where he set his foot in. Percival knew before the kid that he was dead.

As he blinked after the blinding green light, Percival swore he would kill Grindelwald even if it was the last thing he did.

Adrenalin sharpened his mind, melt his rage in a cold, icy edge.

_I need to separate them so I can escape. Make Grindelwald get out so I can disarm Macroyd and run. Then I contact MACUSA, and we get back to smash the fuckers into tiny bits._

Whining pitifully, he crawled near poor Bingley’s body and made a show of the poor dog who doesn’t understand its master is dead.

Grindelwald tssked despisingly, and, as he got out of the kitchen, added like on second thought: “Make sure his family thinks their little boy died for the cause when you bring the body, and put back this deplorable mutt where it belongs.”

Macroyd grunted in response, and reluctantly barked:

“Hey, you, come here!”

Percival continued to whine pitifully.

Macroyd snapped, and came nearer to grab Percival by the scruff with his free hand, the other one holding his wand.

_Got’ya!_

Percival twisted and bit with all his strength the wrist holding the hand. Macroyd howled in pain as big fangs ripped his flesh and bone. Percival felt the bone gnash under his teeth and removed himself as swiftly as he attacked. He didn’t have time to reap the fucker’s throat with his teeth. Running out the kitchen, he took up the stairs as quickly as he could. The front door would obviously be closed and warded. He needed to get to a top floor's window, less susceptible to be strongly blocked, and break through it. He barreled into the third floor, and, seeing an open room, threw himself inside. His claws bit in the wooden floor as he slipped in a nearly uncontrolled way into the room.

“What…” Percival pounced on the wizard waking up from a low cot in the room’s corner and furiously attacked the Grindelwald’s goon’s arm leveled up in instinctive defense.

_Merlin’s beard, he didn’t have time for this, he needed out like, yesterday!_

Growling as threateningly as he could, Percival released his latest victim and threw himself against the window.

It didn’t break.

_Damnit, please, no!_

 

 

 

Percival never had the time to try again.


	4. Chapter 4

Grindelwald’s was having a bad day.

Fuming, he entered Graves’s home and violently slammed the door.

The Goldstein’s problem revealed to be more troublesome than foreseen.

Manipulating the young auror to do some of the leg work for his own project seemed to be such a good idea!

There were limits to what he could ask to his goons. Most of his wizard followers didn’t know how to blend with muggles, even less how to conduct an investigation. And despite his post as MACUSA security director certainly gave him access to a lot of information, it didn’t let him a lot of free time to hunt for the child by himself.

Using the witch’s kindness and enthusiasm, he tasked her to look for magical traces in places where muggle’s children would be: orphanages, schools, that kind of things. He even gave her a credible reason: the possibility of magical children mistakenly living with muggles. Poor endangered children in need of saving and all that. Despite the mission not really in an auror’s job description, the young good-willing girl didn’t question it, and threw herself wholeheartedly in the search.

And found the second Salemers, Mary-Lou Barebone and her rag-tag of homeless desperate children. Including a traumatized young man with a nasty bowl cut, dark almond eyes and gangly limbs named Credence.

A young, battered shy boy who turned to be the exact bloody child from his vision!

Grindelwald cursed under his breath.

He blasted some meaningless fine china vase in fine powder for good measure. It should have been the most perfect scenario!

Until this fool of a woman made herself and the whole group unwelcomely famous by attacking the muggle woman in front of bloody everybody!

And bloody Pickery who took a personal interest in the matter! And fired his own auror, bypassing HIS authority! Well, Graves’s authority, but well. It was a matter of principle!

Furious, Grindelwald ran up the stairs leading to his favorite prisoner’s room.

With the goddamn president of MACUSA herself involved, he couldn’t simply get all the children and look for the obscurial in peace. He would have to find some way to investigate the Barebone’s house alone. That disrupted his calendar a bloody lot. He would have to stay as Percival Graves’s position a lot longer than planned too.

And now he had to interrogate his host to find how he would act concerning Miss Tina Goldstein’s situation. Ideally, it would be better to keep her someplace in the Ministry. Better way to ascertain she wouldn’t talk to the wrong people, and make sure she wouldn’t be believed if it was the case.

At least, he opened Graves former bedroom (did one still call it a bedroom if there wasn’t any bed left?), and with a flourish from his wand, removed his prisoner binds and gag.

Graves slowly got up, the forced immobility a torture on his limbs. He tried to move around and slowly worked his jaw to dissipate a bit of the pain.

“Now, my dear Director, I’ve got a little riddle for you. What would you do when one of your beloved auror got fired by our charming Seraphina herself, hmmm?”

As his prisoner remained silent, Grindelwald’s temper flared out again, and he wandlessly throwed Graves trough the room with a violent magic wave. Crouching near the concussed man, Grindelwald gripped Percival by his hair and growled:

“If you answer satisfactorily enough, I’ll let you free long enough to use the bathroom and not piss yourself as the stinking dog you are. I may even let you take a shower, if I find you adequately cooperating.”

As Graves mocking snort, Grindelwald strengthened his grip until Percival let a whimper of pain.

“Or, if you still want to play hard to get, I can cruciate you until you forget your own name.”

“Well, this way you wouldn’t have the answer to your question, would you?”

_The nerve of this man, it’s astounding._

Grindelwald grits his teeth and took a breath. Everything couldn’t be resolved with a crucio. He needed the director functioning and healthy enough for quite a time still.

_Bloody Goldstein._

And bloody stubborn Graves for still having the nerve to resist him. Bloody pig-headed MACUSA dog!

Suddenly, Grindelwald smiled. “Or, I could take your little doggy form for a walk. Let you socialize with others dogs. Maybe even find a bitch in heat or two…wouldn’t like that, Director? It’s been so long, you must be quite pent up…”

Grindelwald’s smile grew larger and madder as his prisoner sputtered in panic.

_His Percival, so vulnerable to humiliation._

 

“Now, if you want to keep your balls private, I suggest you to be very cooperative, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, i don't know if this chapter deserve to add the "rape-non-con" tag as it's "only" a threat, and Grindelwald and I won't go there. Just in case, I'll add a "threat of rape-non-con" tag, but let me know if you think I should add more!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I treasure each single kudos and I smile extra-dumbly when I get a comment. So. Thank you, really.  
> And for a visual: here how I see Percival in dog form.  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I come with goods...err, two chapters, as chapter 5 is quite short. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to tell me if some sentences look bad. As I said, English isn't my fisrt language, and my only beta is Word.
> 
> Thank you again for giving this story a chance, and I'm tremendously pleased each time I get a new kudos or a comment!

_What to do, what to do._

_Bored._

_Nobody’s here to play with him._

Voices.

He pricks his ears, straining to follow the sounds.

_Come to me, come to me, come to me…_

Voices pass by the door and grow quieter.

_Come to me please!_

No more sound beside his own breath and the light click-click of his pawns on the floor.

He barks: “I’m here, come play with me!”

But no one comes. He lays down on the floor.

_Bored._

He runs circles in the room.

_A nice bit of wood! Smells bloody! Mine!_

He shakes it hard.

_Bam, it’s dead, he killed it!_

He runs and runs with his prey until he grows tired.

He pants.

_He’s thirsty._

He munches on his prey-wood to occupy himself.

_He’s thirsty. There isn’t any water bowl. He’s thirsty._

He smells the air. The room smells the same: strange-unnatural woody odors, dried wool and soft things, some dirt, old sweat-pain and vomit, new excrements and urine. Nobody came so he did his business here.

_He’s thirsty._

_Water._

_Behind the other door, there is water!_

He pushes, he pulls the door by the shiny bit –the handle, it’s the handle- with his teeth.

It doesn’t move.

He whines: “I’m thirsty!”

_Silly human thing won’t open!_

He whines and barks. Then he begins to scratch the wood.

_Move! How do I…-Need to turn it- with my teeth, maybe…-No, the other way…- Yes!_

This room is smaller, and with white cold shiny things – _tiles_ \- on the floor and part of the wall.

_Here, there is the water!_

Just right here, conveniently lower than the others bit of silly shiny white furniture.

He laps eagerly the sweet, fresh water. He hears his Master calling him, but stays put. He really is thirsty. Master’s voice grows nearer.

“Well, well, pet, did you learn how to open a door? I’m surprised!”

Master says in a cheerful tone. He stops drinking and turns to look expectantly at his Master.

_Will you play with me? Can I have food?_

Master stopped walking. A big smile grows on his face. He began to laugh so hard he’s got to hold himself on the wall.

“Did you just…Merlin’s beard it’s the best one so far! Morgan’s tits, Graves, you need to be conscious for this one!”

Master- _bad bleached-head man_ \- gestures with his wand.

Percival opens his eyes to see his trembling, human hands, flat on his private’s bathroom cold floor’s tiles.

_How long was he transformed this time? What does Grindelwald want with him this time?_

Realization comes to him as he hears the mad wizard roars with laughter.

_Did he just drink from the toilets?_

Revolted, he begins to retch desperately and tries to expel everything back into the toilet bowl. Shameful tears shine on the corners of his eyes.

_I just want it to stop. Please._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Grindelwald likes to give pompous lectures.

“Now, you see, Blackwood, the tricky part in the transfiguration was the memories. Of course, to ensure a perfect obedience, the most efficient way would be to obbliviate the subject until it forgot it should be warry of you. Then, you put some small suggestions to ensure you become its focal point of security and comfort, and pffft, you’ve got a perfectly devoted minion.”

The weather was for once sunny; the fragrant ocean breeze kept the city dust and stench at bay and Central Park at the end of autumn was quite enjoyable in this Sunday’s afternoon. Families in their Sunday’s best were scattered between the trees. Matrons all prim and proper in their high collared dresses surveyed their boisterous progeny while sitting on little fold up seats and sipping hot drinks in fine china. Sunlight filtered through the thinning canopy in beautiful light points decorating the ground. Grindelwald didn’t regret his decision to meet Blackwood outdoors. There was truth in the so-called “indian summer” afterall. Indeed, Blackwood’s eminent position in the British government forbade them to meet in Graves’s home. But this way, Grindelwald could enjoy a stroll in the nice weather and take advantage of the anonymity provided by the vast park. Noticing a well situated free bench, he languidly sat down and resumed his lecture. It’s not every day he could enjoy an interesting conversation on his less ethical magical experimentations, after all.

“As you know, I couldn’t use this protocol with the subject here. I needed it to still be able to access its memories and make logical connections. Things that would have been severed if I wanted to attain the level of servitude and instinctive behavior desired.”

He searched slowly his pocket for the play-ball. Finding the sherry-colored toy, he noticed with a smile that the dog was already sitting attentively at his feet.

“Good boy.” He said approvingly, throwing the ball for the dog to catch. Turning back to his subjugated audience, Grindelwald felt quite content with himself. Preening a little, he carried on:

“You see, at first, I used something akin to legilimancy to occlude his feelings towards me. I put a sort of mental beacon in his brain which emitted the equivalent of the “Your master” thought. The transfiguration into an animal form itself revealed quite satisfactory for the docile behavior.”

Grindelwald pulled a face when presented with a slobber covered ball, but good heartedly threw it again for the big gray dog entertainment.

“However, the subject exceptional abilities in occlumency broke down the mental beacon very quickly. After only five uses, the subject rejected the beacon instantly after the transfiguration. And let me tell you, a pissed of wolf-dog with human reasoning capacities isn’t something to laugh at. Some of my men even claimed it threw magic waves at them!”

Grindelwald let escape an incongruous giggle for his smart and serious appearance. He began to pet absentmindly the dark grey head with the soft furred pointy ears, a shade darker than the rest of the dog’s body. His guest, a tall bald man with a serious face and thick glasses, asked with interest:

“So how did you regress him? Did you finally remove some of his memories?”

Grindelwald scoffed:

“And take the risk to loss the cognitive capacities? With a job so much based on human relation and who’s who, plus all the background on the criminal world and the various contacts specifics to this man…I need constant tips on how the subject would react on always new situations…without its brain at full capacities, I wouldn’t have hold two weeks.”

He threw the red ball again, the imposing grey wolf dog running enthusiastically after it.

“I needed to be able to access to everything each time I changed it back. So, there is it: I put a switch in its brain to go side by side with the transfiguration. To put it simply, I transfigured its brain’s connections along with his body. Let me tell you, it wasn’t easy to do so. The adjustments took quite a lot of time. The human brain is quite complex indeed. But after some trials and errors, I was able to do it. I even found some little twists that tremendously facilitated the process, and might be used in other contexts to automatize a complex spell. And the best: as it is still a transfiguration in the first place, it’s entirely reversible!”

Blackwood’s eyes looked like they would get out of their orbits. Grindelwald smiled wider. Life was quite good indeed.

A quite whine came from the massive dog obediently sitting at his feet. Dark golden eyes begged wordlessly.

Grindelwald cooed: “Yes my sweet, you’re a good dog now, aren’t you? Yes? Now go fetch!”

Blackwood snorted. Grindelwald admitted that he never got tired of seeing the so dignified ex-MACUSA Director of Security playing the good doggy.

Blackwood added: “It’s a shame you can’t publish these discoveries. The magical world surely would beneficiate from your genius, Grindelwald.”

The dark mage preened even more, and, fussily adjusting his silk scarf, answered:

“Well, last time I submitted one of my findings on a false name, for the better of Wizardkind, of course…Dumbledore stopped the paper before it even saw one reviewer!” No, Grindelwald was NOT still sulking about it. Albus should have been a little more comprehensive, if not in memory of the good old days, at the least for science!

Grindelwald dramatically sighed. Now, he freely admitted he had let himself been quite side tracked by his little transfiguration experiments, and the magical optimization that resulted from them. He really should get back on track and seek the Credence boy directly, despite the increased risks of discovery.

The breeze grew suddenly cold and the two bad men secured their luxurious coats more closely. Winter was coming…It was time to move on.

Blackwood straightened up first. Getting up, the bald man looked not unlike a dark scarecrow. Saluting Grindelwald respectfully, he quickly disappeared between the near bare trees. Getting up at his turn, the dark mage whistled.

“Come on Percy, we’re getting home!”

Grindelwald smiled again to himself, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face. His own skin complexion didn’t allow him a lot of sun. That’ll be something he’ll miss when everything will be over. The big wolf dog rushed to him, its pink tongue lolling. Its imposing size and unblinking golden stare combined with its wolfish appearance would have been intimidating, if the foolish creature wasn’t so submissive and starved for attention.

_Quite a good dog indeed._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks so...This is the last chapter of Percival torture, I promise. Next one, we finally get on the rescue, and Newt!
> 
> So...you can wait a little for the comfort part and come back later.
> 
> Thanks again for everyone reading. As much as I know I'm primarily writting this for myself, I've a lot of insecurities. I treasure every single kudos and comments. 
> 
> Thanks again.

Thin cold white ray of light filtered through the barred window. They taunted Percival in more than one way. The few light that managed to trickle in teased more than warmed him up. Their low angle meant that winter was here. That meant that Grindelwald was merrily strutting in MACUSA with HIS FACE since four months at least.

Four months, and nobody noticed.

_Four fucking months._

Merlin but he was cold.

He’d done his abs. He’d done his pushups. He didn’t even re-open his wrist injuries while doing them! He’d become quite good at pacing his movements. He probably could write a book about the many ingenious ways to stay fit with bound hands and feet.

He could probably add a whole chapter on how to wash and go to the toilet when you couldn’t remove your clothes because you are fucking bound.

Fuck, he was cold. He tried to gather all the pieces of fabric in a room’s corner to isolate him from the freezing walls and floor. Grindelwald mercilessly teased him about his “nesting habits”. At first, he felt hurt and tried to do without, out of dumb pride. Now, he didn’t have the energy to give a fuck. His corner (he refused to even think about it as a “nest”) was quite cozy, if a little on the short side. He had to huddle in fetus position to stay inside. The mattress remnants gave him even a little padding. A pity there wasn’t any big enough blanket’s fragment left to cover him. Everything was covered in dark grey fur.

Graves looked mournfully at the his bigger bit of curtain. It got chewed on. Again. If only there was a way to stuck the fragments together…like a bit of patchwork.

_Sure, he totally should ask for some sewing kit to his fucking jailers; that could only go well…_

Dejectevely, Percival tried to put the bit of fabric on his back in the most covering way.

_Fuck but he was dumb when he was a dog._

Guess he was a stressed one too, judging by the amount of destruction.

_At least he’s not cold when he’s got his fur._

_No, no, stop._

Percival gritted his teeth and desperately tried to concentrate on a potion’s problem. These days he learned to avoid the transfiguration’s ones. They always ended with him with four paws and a tail.

What about the anti-poison one? Let’s see, he’d need mistletoes berries, but only the pulp and not the grains for enhanced effect. Then he would add a bezoar infusion, and heat the potion up to 72°C exactly, then immediately stop the reaction by transferring the cauldron on ice. And then…

His shivers were getting uncontrollable. He couldn’t think like that…

_Oh, fuck it. At least, I wouldn’t have to taste the meals._

Nowadays, those fuckers found very funny to serve him dog food.

Letting himself go was the magic flows open was getting dangerously easier, sometimes he wasn’t sure he did it consciously, he should be more careful, he should…

 

 

 

 

_I’m bound!_

_I’m bound I’m bound I can’t move I can’t move I can’t move!_

_Master help me! Master come please Master come please come help me!_

He wanted to whine for help, but something in his memory reminded to stay silent. Something told him calling for help led to BAD THINGS.

_Stay hidden stay hidden stay quiet don’t move don’t whine wait for Master wait for Master. Master will come and everything will be good._

As long last, he began to relax himself.

_Must be good for Master._

_Stay quiet, stay good, wait for Master._

At least he was in the nest.

_Smell like mine. Smell good._

He squirmed on his side. This way he could spread his limbs in front of him even if they were bound.

_Here. Better._

Surrounded by his comforting own smell, he closed his eyes and decided to take a nap until Master came back.

 

 

 

“Oh Morgana tits, he transformed again!”

“What’s the problem Macroyd, did he break his bindings?”

“No, he’s still bound. But I looked forward to see the fucker squirm when he ate his doggy food.”

“Still with your special seasoning?”

“You bet! The bastard will enjoy my special meal all right.”

  _It’s Bad Smoke one! He’s the worst!_

“Here’s your food monster, come and get it!” said Bad Smoke one as the other human smashed two bowls on the floor. Bits of food and water splashed everywhere.

Bad smoke one didn’t carry the food anymore since he needed his hand to hold his piece of wood. He wasn’t really sure why, but this observation made him happy.

 “Hey, you hear me dumb wolf? Come eat right now or you won’t have anything!”

Percy whined.

_I’m bound! I can’t move!_

Suddenly lighting got out of Bad Smoke one’s bit of wood, and his whole body was twisting in tremendous pain. Percy howls where muffled by the thing in his mouth and he was in so much pain he lost control of his body.

Then it ended, as sudden as it came. Percy tried to stay silent this time.

“Oh look, he pissed himself! Gross!” said the other one with a mean laugh. This one was on the shorter side for a human. He had a thin and weak frame with a big sniffy nose and smelled of rot-like illness and cruelty.

Bad Smoke one only barked: “Now you come eat or I’ll give you reasons to squeal!”

Percy desperately tried to regain command on his twitchy limbs. Slowly, he began to crawl while remaining on his side.

Bad Smoke One struck him with a new short painful lighting shot.

Percy let escape a desperate moan.

_I’m trying, look I’m trying!_

“He won’t go far like this Macroyd, looks like doggy here won’t have dinner!”

“Oh no, he won’t get out of it so easily.”

Bad Smoke One flicked his wrist and Percy was violently projected on the bowls. More food was spreaded on the floor, and the water bowl was turned over.

The two human sniggered and Bad Smoke One said:

“You better eat quickly before you lost everything Wolfy.”

Now that he was near the food, Percy could smell something was wrong with it. The water was wrong too.

“You think he’ll really…”

“He doesn’t have a choice, Berty, he’ll eat his shit flavored food or…”

“Or what, Macroyd?”

_Master! Master is here!_

“Well you see boss, Graves here was being difficult to eat his food and…”

Bad Smoke one fell on the floor with a pained grunt.

“Do not, ever, try to lie to me Macroyd.”

“I was just…”

Bad smoke one began to shout and twist in more pain.

“Are you deaf, Macroyd?”

“No, sir.” Answered the panting man.

“Alberty?”

“Err, Sir?”

“Do you have difficulties to understand words?”

“No, Sir.” The little man was squirming in place. He reeked strongly of fear.

“Oh. So I guess that’s your memory which is failing. I distinctly remember ordering you two to TAKE CARE of Mister Graves. Does the meaning of the word “CARE” escape your comprehension?”

Bad Smoke One valiantly got up, using his only hand to support himself.

“With respect, Boss, we did that. Each day at noon, we give the monster food and water, as you told us. We even cast a scourgify spell from time to time. Surely, you wouldn’t deny your loyal servant some kind of justice, would’ya? I mean, look at what the bastard did to my hand! And Bronsson’s one for what matters.”

“Bronsson’s hand and Bingley’s death are on your head Macroy, and nobody else! It’s your abyssal stupidity that allowed Bingley to even be at guard duty, and let him take Graves out of his room!”

Bad Smoke One must have felt Grindel-Master mood, because he kept his mouth shut.

“Moreover, how many times must I repeat that each time Graves mind revert back is when he is subjected to violence?!”

The two goons-beta were all but sniveling at Grindel-Master feet.

“Finally, if I must remind you two that Graves is MY prisoner, to treat as I deem fit one more time, you’ll regret it all your deplorable life. Do I make myself clear?”

The two men hurried to mumble their fearful yesses and clear out of the room. As Macro-Bad Smoke One was passing the door, Grindel-Master told him:

“Oh, and, Macroyd? If I see you ‘spiced’ his food and drink one more time, I’ll kill you.”

Macro-Bad Smoke One rush of fear was a heady thing.

Percy wagged his tail.

_Master is here! He scared the bad men off!_

“Oh yes my sweet, I’m here. There, there, everything is okay.” Master said in a soothing voice.

Suddenly, Percy was free. Prancing, he went to his Master and liked his hand to show his gratefulness. Master didn’t like when he tried to lick his face.

With a flick of Master piece of wood, the bad food disappeared and the bad smell got away. His previously urine soaked fur was now all fluffy and clean.

Percy’s tail couldn’t wag quicker.

“Here come my sweet, let’s go downstairs, and if you’re good, Master will let you taste some of his lunch. Wouldn’t you like that?”

_Master was the best._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Sorry for the delay. I was hospitalized for a week, and now I'm just dopped up to the gills so...I've got the focus abilities of the commune goldfish.
> 
> Here, at least, the end of Grindelwald's reign.   
> We're finally getting to the comfort part, people!  
> Now, if the words just could stop dancing in front of my eyes, Graves would have cuddles more sooner.
> 
> Good reading everyone!

So.

Goldstein fucked it up. Again.

She brought back a gangly british magizoologist of all things, displaying him like a proud dog its prey to his master…and all hell broke loose after that.

Grindelwald didn’t even got the time to renew his polyjuice potion, and had to transfigurate himself before the damned international security meeting with Madam President breathing down his neck about the bloody elusive obscurial child.

Then he had to shut up the magizoologist as quickly as he could when the freckled bloody man began to talk about obscurus. He hated to work in urgency; he had to kill two promising young wizards, the kind he really would have preferred to have with him than against him, without even being able to carry on himself. So of course, those two pests found a way to escape bloody MACUSA. And then proceeded to go on their merry way throughout New York, leaving quite a lot of damaged buildings, too bloody much muggles to obbliviate…and for Grindelwald, the mother of all the headaches.

And now, it appeared that the obscurial child had been in fact just under his nose all this time. What a fool he had been, not being able to think outside the box!

And young Credence didn’t really appreciate being used, too.

Just when he was getting somewhere, the freckled wizard had to interfere again. And when he ranted his frustration before the bloody fools of MACUSA wizards, the too clever British boy captured him and revealed his face before everyone.

What a bother.

Now, Grindelwald waited gloomily in the darkest cell those dumb American aurors could find in MACUSA. He perked up when he heard movement outside the dark and cold room. He allowed himself a victorious smirk when Madam President herself entered. His smirk grew when she had to duck her head so her headdress would pass the threshold.

She then proceeded to glare at him. Grindelwald made a show of reclining on his chair as much as his chains allowed him. Predictably, she spoke first:

“What did you do with him?”

Grindelwald smile grew even wider. So they didn’t find him. Or maybe they found him but didn’t know they had? Lastly, his dear Percival grew quite found of his doggy form. Oh, that’ll be quite entertaining to watch indeed.

“Sorry my dear Seraphina, you’ll have to be more specific. I did a lot of things to a lot of people.”

“You know perfectly whom I’m talking about. What did you do to Percival Graves?”

“Oh, yes, dear Percy. Poor lamb fought so hard and so long to stay loyal and stoic, you’ll be proud of him. Until I had him begging at my feet of course. Quite a sight, I tell you.”

Grindelwald cackled with glee at the President’s badly hidden horrified expression.

“I would show you to him, really. But as you can see, I’m quite tied up at the moment, so…I guess you’ll have to search by yourself.”

Pickery visibly fought to stay in control. When she talked again, there was barely a tremble in her voice. Grindelwald was impressed.

“Where is Percival Graves’s body?”

Grindelwald raised an eyebrow. Pickery grudgingly expanded:

“You used transfiguration to impersonate him. As much as my team would know how you remained undetected, it means that you didn’t have a use for Graves alive, too.”

Grindelwald took his time to think about his options. On one hand, he could enjoy MACUSA’s finest guilt and sorrow if he took the ‘dead’ option. Plus it would be fun to know Graves ex-team gave up on him when Percival waited obediently in his own home. On the other hand, if he told them Graves was alive, he would have Graves’s location to dangle before their noses and therefore, it would facilitate his escape. And he could enjoy their horror and guilt similarly when they’ll see what became of their dear security director. Oh, he’ll enjoy the drama indeed.

“How cold of you, Madam President, to already bury your poor colleague so dismissively! Really I’m shocked. And the poor dear fought so hard to stay loyal to you and your pitiful MACUSA!”

Grindelwald leaned towards her conspiratorially, his cold blues eyes shining with glee:

“Do you already have a replacement for him? Where you only waiting for the news to discard him like a dirty handkerchief? Poor Percival, indeed.”

“So he’s alive? Where is he?”

“Why, Madam President, where do you think he could be, so I can have easy access for a polyjuice potion, mmh? Use your brains, or, if you can’t, there must be some kind of not totally dumb auror who can.”

Trembling with rage, Pickery stood up and busted out of the cell.

Grindelwald reviewed the exchange mentally. Maybe they would find Percival by themselves. Oh well, it’s not as if he depended on it to escape anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting here people!  
> Newt is here!  
> With a lot of new characters too. I hope it'll look OK to you.  
> Thanks a lot for your nice comment.  
> I'm getting better, and my medication got lighted a bit and it's easier to think!
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, self-proclaimed magizoologist, defeater of dark mages (well, one anyway) and professional magical beast’s smuggler was in a pensive mood. He was currently slumped ungracefully on the upper deck of the massive transatlantic ship, waiting for the departure. His precious suitcase was secured at his feet. Despite various pains there and there, and some muscle stiffness (dueling a mad wizard will do that to you), Newt knew he took off lightly. He was able to let Frank free as it was his first objective. All his creatures were safe and accounted for. There wouldn’t be a whole muggle-wizard war…yet. And he wouldn’t be banned from another country. Theseus will be happy about the last part.

He should be proud of himself. Everybody said so. But he couldn’t shake the feeling he was forgetting something important, like letting water running before going on holiday.

Well. He’s not sure what to think about Tina. She turned to be quite nice after all, and he’ll miss her and her sister. But when he tried to tell her that, she had this kind of forced smile that meant he said something weird but she was too polite to say it.

Newt sighed. Words were hard. He always had difficulties to understand people and express himself. They said something and meant something else. And their body language could mean so many things! For each new person, he had to learn their specificities and ways of talking before feeling like he could communicate truthfully. That made meeting new persons very stressful and delicate. Very few people had the patience to stay with Newt long enough for him to learn them.

Well, this time, he left them in good term…he hoped?

He was quite sorry about Jacob too. He hoped the occamie’s egg shells would help him for his bakery. But to be obliged to part ways with him because he was a muggle…or a no-mag, as they called them this side of the pond…What a stupid human restriction.

Newt sighed again. Beast made sense. They didn’t lie; they didn’t wait for him to do something unasked and then looked disappointed when he missed the untold signals. Their expectations were clear and easy to answer to when you took the time to study them. And they didn’t make rules which hurt themselves.

He was brutally put out of his introspective thoughts by a discreet “pop” and the distinctive magic feel of apparition at his right. Considering this government policy towards magic in front of muggles, Newt looked quite astonished as a hurried looking Tina, accompanied by some grim looking auror in a dark coat and fedora, walked right in his direction. Newt quickly strengthened his “notice-me-not” charms before getting up to meet the two American wizards.

“What’s the…”

“Oh Newt, I’m sorry to delay your return home, but we need your help!”

“Well, of course, if I can help, I…”

“Oh, thanks Merlin! Here, take my arm.”

“Yes, but what…” he was cut off by the well-known vertigo and shredding feels associated with a hurried side along apparition. Newt fought back a wave of dizziness when he felt solid ground under his feet.

“I thought you couldn’t apparate in front of muggle –err- no maj’? Tina, what…”

“I know Newt, but we had no choices. It’s Director Graves. He. He could still be alive, and we can’t find him. Grindelwald talked and…It’s been nearly two days since Grindelwald’s capture and…Morgan, it’s a mess.”

“Uh…where are we?”

“Director Graves’s home. Well, outside it. There are antiapparating charms, unmapable charms and big defense charms infusing each single brick of the house.”

Newt looked at the intimidating third floored mansion. The walls were made of sturdy black shiny brick with sculpted white stone framing the doors and windows. Intrinsically sculpted white stone delimited each floor as well. The front small tidy garden was enclosed by a sharp looking black barred fence. Newt guessed it was quite the property for New York.

“So…How do we get in?” he asked. Before Tina could answer, the gruff auror removed his black fedora to better face palm before growling in an exhausted voice:

“We were waiting for you little genius before forcing the way. We’re sure the fucker let us some kind of nasty surprises, and we suspect some of Grindelwald followers barricaded themselves in.”

Indeed, about twenty grim-faced aurors were waiting in the alley. Newt noticed two of them were putting anti-muggles and selling spells in place.

“Err…why did you wait for me exactly?”

“We need the occamy!” Tina exclaimed.

“What?”

“What Tina isn’t saying is that until three hours ago, we didn’t know Director Graves was alive.”

Newt turned towards his new interlocutor. One young witch with surprising pure white hair in a pixie cut straightened from the wall against which she was previously slumped.

“More precisely, we all presumed that Grindelwald using a transfigurative spell meant he disposed of Director Graves. Consequently, we all focused on investigating for Grindelwald supporters in MACUSA. Cleaning the big house first, and all that”

She assertively held her hand to Newt:

“Lieutenant auror Meribelle. Call me anything but “M” and nobody will find your body.”

“Err.Good day miss…ma’am…M. Charmed.”

Tina resumed the explanation: “So, as we were finally clearing Director Graves –err Grindelwald- office, President Pickery asked Grindelwald about Director Graves ‘body location, so we could give him a decent burial.”

“But it wasn’t transfiguration?”

“As I kept fucking saying it.” Grumbled dark fedora. “I told them, our security spells would have dismantled his transfiguration charm each fucking time the bastard would pass the main hall! It’s the point on our protection: the fanciest the spell, the better it’s detected and recognized! But you aurors won’t ever listen to non aurors. ‘Cause you obviously know better than us warlocks.”

_Oh. Not an auror then._

“I’m Rufus Ernst, chief of High Magical Disaster Management and Warlock section. And you, you’re the little guy who can open this snobby house without everything going boom.”

“I am?”

Tina explained: “The place is rigged. The defensive and offensive charms of the house are too numerous to remove one by one…It’ll take too much time. And they are so interlocked that trying to break them would go…well, boom.”

“Oh.”

Tina voice grew more enthusiastic: “So, I thought…we need the occamies!”

“Oh.”

“You see, we remove the charms from a little portion of the wall. We make a little opening. We put an occamy in it, it expands, and we have an opening!”

“Tina…err…you know that the occamies expand because they’re magical creature, yes?”

“Yes of cour…oh.”

“Magical addition on an unstable construction of charm would go…bad.”

Rufus Ernst removed his fedora a second time to face palm. Newt wondered how many hats the man ruined before he developed the automatism to remove his hat before facepalming. He looked like someone who facepalmed a lot.

“You remember you’ve got a charm specialist with you, right?”

“You can protect my occamy?”

“Better than that kid, I can make it the best Trojan horse ever seen.”

“But she’ll be alright, yes?”

“Yes, she’ll be alright, I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You promised she’ll be alright! You lied!”

“She’s perfectly OK, she just got purple instead of blue for a few hours. She should be happy, it would have cost a fortune in dye product to do it naturally!”

“Athena doesn’t like it, you should apologize to her!”

 M’s angry shout interrupted them: “Maybe you could save this for AFTER the fight, yes!?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I'm still heavily medicated and it's hard to stay focused.   
> Thank you so much for your nice comments, they help so much!
> 
> Here's a short chapter, but I liked how it ended so...Yes I'm a sadist. Sorry not sorry?

_Where is Master?_

_I want Master!_

Percy whined very quietly in his nest.

He was cold.

He was hungry.

Nobody went to give him food even if he could hear Master’s humans moving very hurriedly out in the house for two days now.

He managed to crawl in the white cold shiny room to get water, but he was still really hungry. But he knew better than to try to call for help. Only Master would be nice to him and unbound him.

Now Percy was quietly waiting in his nest, curled on himself to keep warm. He wanted Master.

A big noise startled him with surprise. The floor and the walls trembled, and a lot of fine dust rained from the ceiling. Then he heard shouts, more breaking sounds, more shouts, weird bad feeling things, humans running, humans falling, pain shouts, more wrong bad forces.

Percy tried to make himself even more smaller in his nest, and let the smallest of whimper out. He heard a lot of new human voices, shouting, running.

Finally, the shouting stopped.

He heard people open and closing doors, saying: ”Clear”. His room was brutally opened, and humans entered. Percy made sure to make no noise.

“The room is clear, but what the hell happened here?!”

“Merlin, look at the blood stains! Everything is broken!”

“And the smell, hugh!”

“Look, there’s a second door, we’ve got to check.”

The human moved slowly through the room, their wood sticks on the ready, and opened the shiny white room with water.

“It’s a bathroom. Nothing here.”

“Do you think he’s…”

“They certainly held him there, but where is he…”

The woman with white hair hold her wood stick near her throat and said: ” We’ve got the place where they held him, but no life sign.”

More humans entered the room as the woman asked to herself: ”Maybe they transfigured the body…”

A big gruff man that just got in answered her: “I’m positive, all the survivors we ‘asked’ said that Graves was in his room. He must be here.”

The big scary man began to circle the room, grumbling quietly to himself. The tip of his bit of wood glowed lightly with purple.

Percy stopped breathing when the purple tip eerily pointed right at him.

“What do we got there, hmmm” The gruff man in black did something else, there was a pale light flash and suddenly, Percy’s fur felt all ruffled up, and he felt even more exposed.

The humans mad a collective gasp.

“Merlin’s beard, did we literally miss the wolf in the room?”

“Good one, miss M, but don’t be too hard on yourself. This little guy here was doing his best to not being noticed.”

“You mean it’s the wolf that did magic? How…”

The gruff man in black ignored the white haired woman and got closer: “Here Percival, you’re fine, were here, come out now.”

Gruff man was getting too close. Percy tried to crawl out of his corner before the man reached him.

The white haired woman exclaimed: “He’s bound? Merlin, who does that?” With a scandalized expression on her face, she moved her bit of wood with furious swiftness.

Suddenly, Percy could move. He got up as quickly as he could and escaped right through the clumsy human’ legs and went right through the door.

He wanted Master NOW.

Following his nose, Percy found his way in a cosy room with a big fluffy bed, and got right under it. Humans followed him and entered MASTER’s room.

Percy barked: “Get out of Master’s room now!”

When the stupid human got closer instead, Percy felt a big wave of rage. He barked louder: “Get out NOW!”

The humans felt right back on their bottoms and fled the room.

Percy preened proudly. He protected Master’s territory!

He kept his post under the big bed smelling like Master, growling threateningly each time he saw a human poking his head through the door.

He heard gruff big man saying: “When a pissed of wizard turned wolf throw magic waves at you, I think a magizoologist would do great right now, don’t you think?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long-awaited meeting between Newt and Percy!  
> Let me tell you, I worked my brain hard on what kind of strategy Newt would adopt...And finally opted for something I learned about the behaviour you've got to adopt when first meeting a puppy. And adapt it to Percy higher level of inteligence. I hope I got it right!
> 
> And to conclude: Thank you so much for the nice comments and kudos. They keep me motivated and I treasure each single one of them. Seriously, thank you for reading!

Newt heard the knock at the top of his case and hurried out of his workshop to pop his head out.

_What now?_

Rufus Ernst looked down at him and asked with a smile: “So, did it work?”

“Well, surprisingly…yes. I put her back in her nest and told her she was very pretty in purple in front of the others, and she instantly calmed down and began to preen.”

The magizoologist still stood dumbfounded before this sudden turnaround. Athena had been furious after all.

Rufus grinned more. “’Told you it’ll work. I’ve got six daughters kid, I know my thing. Jealousy always works.”

_Jealousy?_

Newt opened his mouth to ask more explanations but got interrupted by the gruff warlock.

“Now kid, we really could use your help to calm down a magic wolf right about now.”

“A magic wolf? Like a guardian spirit from Alaska, an European demon (misnamed I must add), or it could be a mystic alpha from Eurasian tundra, or…”

Tina and M simultaneity exclaimed: “It’s Director Graves! It’s the boss!”

Rufus explained: “It looks like he doesn’t recognize us and reacted with fear when we got close. When we unbound him, he fled right to Grindelwald’s bedroom and now it looks like he decided to guard the place, throwing magic waves at us each time we tried to approach him.”

Newt felt his gut twisting with disgust in his belly. This kind of comportment meant that he probably was constantly abused and assimilated Grindelwald as his only source of comfort and security. Hence his perceived master’s territory protective behavior. The implications were heartbreaking.

He quickly got out of his case and stood up in the imposing first floor’s hallway. Despite the obvious signs of fight, the high ceilings, the rich wood panels, the golden painting frames and the rich carpet parts that remained  intact gave an overall feeling of old money and hurt dignity.

Newt was escorted to a nearby open door. A group of aurors waited before it with various levels of fear, curiosity and pity. M growled at them: “I think the least thing Director Graves is more stupid gawking and gossip, doesn’t he? So let’s see…I think the prisoners should be processed ASAP, I think a team should make sure everything is perfectly clear, then began the repairs. Don’t forget to contact the warlock team to get a detachment for more efficiency. And if I find one of you without anything to do, let me remind you the mountain of paperwork that’s waiting for us in MACUSA. I could very easily decide you’re very eager to begin on it right now, mmmh?”

And like magic, everybody very quickly found something tremendously important to do very far from the little intimidating woman.

M addressed Rufus Ernst with a little embarrassed cough. “I hope you don’t mind my authority misstep here, Director, I just…”

The man gruffly interrupted her: “You did the right thing. I’ll never find what’s wrong with Graves if we can’t calm him down enough for me to examine him quietly.”

Newt intervened: “I think it’s better if I can get him in my case. It’ll be a new environment with no bad or good associations; I probably should be able to calm him down after a short adaptation period.”

Tina said with hope filled eyes: “I’m sure you’ll find a way Newt”.

_Well, no pressure here…_

 

 

 

The new human was strange.

He went in the room and stopped right when Percy growled, but he didn’t get out. Instead, he sat right on the floor and waited, saying nothing.

Then he took some kind of paper thing from his blue coat pocket, and some little black thing. The black thing made mall scratching noises on the paper thing.

_What is he doing?_

Now the human’s tongue was getting out as he tilted his head on the side, like he was doing something delicate and meticulous.

The human was definitively strange. And he smelled of a lot of different things. Like paper and ink, but also like grass, and ocean, and definitively a lot of different animals. Very intriguing.

The human grumbled to himself and crumpled the paper he was working on in a ball, and then he threw it. Then he began to scratch on a new piece of paper like nothing happened.

The paper ball was right in front of Percy.

_What’s this?_

Curiosity won out and Percy cautiously stuck out his nose to smell the paper.

_Just paper and ink._

_Boring_.

The human still sat there on the floor. He didn’t smell nervous, or fearful, or excited.

He just smelled peaceful, calm. Like he belonged there, same as Percy.

Percy growled, just to see the human reaction.

The red haired human ignored him superbly. Percy used to try his best to be ignored by bad men looking to hurt him. He really wasn’t used to BE ignored.

But the man in the blue coat that smelled like so many interesting things kept scratching on his paper like nothing happened. His didn’t even smell a little bit of fear.

_What are you doing? I want to see!_

That’s it. Percy was going out to see what was so interesting the man IGNORED him.

Slowly, Percy crawled out from under the bed. He froze, checking the human’s reaction.

Nothing.

The human turned his paper thing a way then another, like something was wrong with it.

_What’s this?_

More confidently, Percy came near the human.

_I can’t see…_

The human gently talked: “You want to see? Here, look.”

Percy, who froze with all his fur ruffled up at the sudden change, tentatively looked at the paper the red haired human nicely turned for him.

There was a bunch of scribble and line of black things he didn’t understand, but right on the middle, a shape with pointy ears and grey and white fur.

_It looks like…_

“Yeah, it’s you. You’re probably a mix of wolf and dog, and not a pure wolf. You see, your skull structure isn’t triangular enough, and your eyes not enough angled to be a wolf. Plus, you’re a lot stockier than a regular wolf.”

While gently talking, the human hold his hand out for Percy to smell. It’s smelled of so many new, unknown things. So many intriguing things.

Something green moved in Percy peripheral view.

Something like a little green twig was moving on the human’s shoulder. Something ALIVE that smelled a lot like the human, and like wilderness and some kind of intrinsic force.

The twig like creature waved at him.

“That’s Pickett. Percival, here is Pickett.” The human said kindly as he prompted his hand for the little creature to hop on and get closer for Percy to see.

“Percival? Mr Graves? Director?” The human kept gently prompting, but these words had no meaning for Percy, he was much more interested in the little green creature.

“Percy?”

At his name, Percy shook his tail.

_Yes? What do you want? I like you! And I like Pickett too!_

“Do you want to see where Pickett lives?”

_Well, I’m obviously too big to get in your coat pocket but if you want…_

Percy playfully nudged the human pocket with his nose and got nearly on the human lap to do so.

The human laughed good-heartedly and began to pet him. Percy liked it a lot. His tail was now wagging for real.

“Well obviously not here, you’re right Percy.”

The human made his intention to get up clear and Percy reluctantly let him. He liked the petting.

The human must have felt it because his hand got right back between Percy’s ears.

_Yeeees that’s the spot. Don’t ever stop please._

The human put Pickett back on his shoulder and used his now free hand to get a piece of wood from his coat. Percy froze in fear and prostrated himself on the floor.

_Please no I’m good, I’ll be good, I’ll be good, please no, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be good._

The human stopped his movement and crouched beside Percy.

Percy braced himself for the pain.

There was no pain. The human was gently talking to him and petting him soothingly all the length of his back.

“Hey, it’s OK, I won’t hurt you. Look, it’s just to call my suit case, it won’t hurt you, I promise. Here look.”

Percy microscopically relaxed and looked at the human bit of wood. It looked kind of bumpy and warped and smelled like him. The usual strange force feeling was here too.

The red haired human kept petting him and talking with a nice tone:

“Yes, see, it’s a Wand. It helps us doing magic, to do a lot of wonderful things. I won’t ever use it to hurt you, OK? Now, see, I will use it to call my case near me. Look, I move it like this:”

The human flicked his bit of wood called wand and Percy couldn’t help his twitch of fear. But all what happened was a rather well used rectangular thing flying in their direction, and neatly land on the human other side. Percy ears perked up with interest.

This thing smelled like SO MANY INTERRESTING THINGS!

The nice human flicked his wand and the rectangular thing opened in two. Now Percy got up with real interest. He could smell grass, and tree, and various creatures, and so many unknown things!

The red haired human asked him:

“You want to see the inside? You just have to follow me, here, look:”

And the human got up and DISAPEARED in the rectangular thing.

Percy whined in distress. Without the nice human with the blue coat and the tiny green creature, he felt very alone and vulnerable. The others humans were still on the outside of the room, Master still wasn’t there, and Percy was so alone and lost.

He turned around the rectangular thing, barking desperately:

“Please come back, don’t leave me alone!”

The room stayed silent and now, on the top of all the interesting smells, Percy could discern the nice human one’s strongly coming from inside the case.

Percy hesitated a moment more, then decided. He’ll go with the nice human. As long as he would let him stay, he’ll stay.

Percy jumped in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. More than 1700 words to finally get Percy in the case.  
> But, hey. There were cuddles!
> 
> On another note: I'll deeply enjoy to finally be able to write "wand" instead of "piece of wood" in Percy's POV.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Between getting back to work and my health, I didn't have a lot of time and energy to write. Plus, I got stuck three whole days on the chapter first line.
> 
> I don't know what's happening, my aurors OC's are evolving without my control, they're getting background, and feels, and the chapters are getting longer and longer, and never quite how I saw the story at first. I guess I'm discovering what every writer experience daily.
> 
> Thank you so much for the incredible comments ! And I just can't quite believe I passed the 100th kudos!
> 
> You guys are awesome!
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter. It's like. 90% fluff.

Tina Goldstein, M and Rufus Ernst were considering the opened suitcase with similar quizzical expressions on their faces.

 “Soooo…what are we doing now?” Asked M.

Tina answered: “He said to wait for his signal before going in”

M asked: “Did you know Graves was an animagus, Director Ernst? I don’t remember reading it in his file.”

Rufus shook his head. “No, it’s not that. Animagi still got all their cognitive capacities and memories. They know who they are and what they are. It’s obviously not the case. Plus Graves would have been too happy to register as an animagus if he was one. The little shit always had a huge competitive personality.”

Tina and M nodded their head in understanding. It was public knowledge that Director Rufus Ernst was an animagus and often transformed in a grizzly bear when he didn’t want to be bothered. Or when his daughters visited MACUSA. M had to swear on her wand she wouldn’t ever tell about when she inadvertently saw the mighty Director of High Magical Disaster Management and Warlock section being cuddled by five adorable little girls in his grizzly bear form.

Tina began to fidget nervously. She was still too new to the Auror’s line of work to keep calm and accept that her revered and feared mentor may be stuck forever as a gray wolf-dog with a canine mind by the barbarous action of a mad wizard. Poor Credence’s demise was an already hard blow on her pure and righteous soul. She knew, THEORICALLY, how hazardous the auror’s job was. She heard the horror stories about the ones who got maimed on the job, the one who got atrociously disfigured, those who died by a too powerful curse, or worse, the ones missed in action, whose bodies weren’t ever recovered. But knowing and seeing were two very different things. It was just so unfair, that one too powerful wizard with a megalomania problem could be the cause of so many losses!

As M was to her fifth circle of the room, and Rufus Ernst his second enraged set of instructions to the mixed warlock and auror’s team, a big sea-otter patronus appeared from thin air high above the suitcase. With a very distinctive feminine voice and a quite snobby English accent, the luminescent sea creature ordered them to get in the case, stay at the threshold of the shelter to wait for further instructions and above all, stay calm, yes and thank you. As the white pearlescent creature swam a last circle above them and disappeared like it was diving in nothingness, the three wizards exchanged an incredulous look.

Tina, who at least knew to what the instructions were about, took the lead and breathlessly said:

“Shall we?”

 

Percy was in heaven.

He rolled and pranced through marvelous, beautiful yellow-green high grass smelling like summer. He even got to run along with a big impressive horned creature until he had to stop, all his energy drained. He didn’t get anything to eat in two days, after all.

Now Percy was slowly getting back to the nice human and the tiny twig-like creature named Pickett.

Panting happily, he led himself down on the fragrant grass at the human feet.

_So sunny and warm._

Percy was so glad to be out of the cold sad room! Even if he was quite surprised when his jump through the rectangular thing got him instantly into this marvelous sunny field, he quickly got reassured when he heard the nice human calling him from a nearby wooden cabin. After checking that the human was really HERE, and some encouraging words, Percy ran with glee, so incredibly happy to EXPLORE and SMELL and SEE and RUN.

But now he was feeling quite alright to get his breath back while getting perfect back strokes from the AWESOME HUMAN PERSON.

“Newt?” A woman’s voice startled Percy from his peaceful perfect moment of bliss.

Percy was quite distraught to see he missed the arrival of three humans: the scary big man in black, the tiny white haired woman and another woman with black hair were hovering at the door of the cabin.

As Percy tensed up in fear, the human called Newt was quick to comfort him and keep him from fleeing with a surprising strong hand on his neck.

“There, there, nothing to fear, they’re friends. They’re here to help you. See? They won’t come out until I say so. Look, they’re just here.”

Percy glared worryingly at the three humans, and then looked at PERFECT NICE HUMAN CALLED NEWT.

Then back to the three humans. Then WONDERFUL HUMAN CALLED NEWT.

The three humans effectively stayed in place.

And when NICE PERFECT HUMAN CALLED NEWT made them a sign, they began to slowly walk in their direction until HUMAN NEWT made them stop with another hand sign.

They obeyed HUMAN NEWT! NEWT WAS A MASTER!

Then all was clear in Percy’s mind: If Newt was MASTER, then obviously nothing bad could happen to him while AWESOME HUMAN MASTER NEWT was here.

Percy relaxed immediately and now looked at the trio with interest, no fear. MASTER was here to protect him. Master Newt must have felt Percy change of mind, as his neck hold was gently released with a kind last stroke and head ruffle.

Grumpy black coat man said with reluctant wonder: “Well kid, you’ve got me impressed. He’s calmer than human Graves ever was.”

As grumpy big man got closer, AWESOME MASTER NEWT stopped him:

“Percy’s very traumatized and clearly made a bad association between wands and pain. If you need your wand to examine him…”

“Well, obviously I’ll need it to look at what Fucking Grindelwald did to him, how do you think charms detection work, I…”

“Then you’ll need to show him that you can do nice things with it before.” Interrupted calmly AWESOME NEWT.

“Like what?”

“Well, Percy here looks quite underfed, so if you could provide him a meal…”

“Oh, I know exactly what to do!” Said grumpy old man with a wide smile.

Percy wasn’t reassured.

Grumpy man with the black coat and hat crouched before Percy, slowly moved his wand out of his coat –it looked like a straight short white piece of wood with black veins- and quite pompously began to do a lot of complicated gesture in the air.

Percy waited, unimpressed.

Suddenly, a pair of big porcelain bowls with painted little blue flowers appeared in front of Percy. One contained pure fresh water, and the other some delicious looking food. It smelled like HOT delicious meat and awesome smelling white long things Percy didn’t have the word for.

The black haired woman interjected in a dubious tone: “You…made him bologna noodles?”

“My own wife’s recipe. Straight from her mother back in Italia. Nobody can resist spaguetini a la bologna. That’s an universal truth.” Grumpy not so scary man’s voice vibrated with pride and love. Percy decided he liked the man, all things considered.

He politely waited for MASTER’s approval, which was given with a nice nod, and then, Percy was enjoying the best meal EVER. It was hot, and meaty, and juicy, and tasty and PERFECT.

Only master Newt’s nice interruption prevented Percy to choke down from the meal with how quick he was eating. Master Newt made him lap some water before he could get back to his meal, with instruction to slow down.

It’s only when Percy finished the last traces of fragrant sauce, and was sniffling around the bowl to make sure he didn’t miss anything while licking his chops, that he slowly became aware that the black coated man was knelt beside him and slowly moving his wand just above him while quietly muttering to himself. The tip of his wand was faintly glowing and moving some kind of complex schematic red glowing form RIGHT ABOVE PERCY!

Percy began to struggle up in fear, and his panic only grew more when the scary gruff big man exclaimed: “Fucking get him to calm down right now, I’m nearly there and he’s disturbing all my work!!”

Master Newt got hold of Percy’s head and began to talk to him in a steady calm tone, despite Percy panicked struggles to escape. But his master’s hold was quite strong for his stature, and slowly Percy began to calm down, lulled by his master nice tone and the fact that he was, in fact, not in pain from whatever the gruffy bear man was doing to him.

Finally, gruffy black coat man victoriously exclaimed: “I got it!”

And Percy’s world disappeared.

 

 

 

 

Percival Graves’s first vision was two fascinating beautiful eyes, not quite blue or green, tousled red hair and fine freckled features. Then he realized that the beautiful man he was gazing at was in fact, holding his head between surprisingly callused hands as they were knelling in front of each other.

With a violent jerk, Percival struggled out of the red haired man’s hold and pathetically flopped on fragrant grass.

_Wait what, grass? Sun? What?_

“Hello Percy. Nice to see you without all the fur.” Said a very familiar gruff voice. Percival turned his head with a big, relieved sigh.

_Ernst. Fucking grizzly I’m so fucking happy to see you. And M and Goldstein are here too._

_Thank fucking Merlin they finally found me._

_Wait a minute._

“Grindelwald?” Graves asked with all the urgency he could summon.

“Intercepted before he could do too much damage, and now gently waiting for his transfer to Askaban in the darkest and coldest cell we could find in MACUSA.”

“Oh. Good.”

Rufus added: “Let me tell you how much I’m glad to see you alive, kid. I would have hated to work beside Abernathy’s snobby ass.”

Graves gave a tiny smile:  ”Oh, well, it’s good to feel appreciated.”

Graves struggled to get up, and gratefully accepted Rufus helping hand. He finally took the time to look around.

“Where the fuck are we?”

“You’re in my case.” The handsome freckled young man answered.

“Your what?”

“My suitcase. Where I rehabilitate and shelter my magical creatures.” Now the young wizard was fidgeting and not quite meeting his eyes. “I’m Newt. I’m a magizoologist.”

_A what?_

The charming young man abruptly added. “And you should sit down now.”

Percival didn’t get to ask anything more before he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it kind of hurt my logical mind that a goddam enormous erumpet could enter Newt case, and go through Newt incredibly cluttered shelter without breaking anything before getting in her own environment. So I decided that Newt must have added some kind of selective charm like: human --> shelter, non human --> open field


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, it's a short one!
> 
> But as I was writting, I found the last scene so good to end on, I coudn't resist to post it here right here, right now.  
> I'm a bad person, I know.
> 
> And as ever, thank you so much for your support! It's such a pleasure and a big help to stay motivated to get feedback!

_White unknown place._

_Unknown white masked faces, scary metal things._

_Stinging unknown odors._

“Get back from me!”

Running from the people in white through the big white unknown place. There are big doors with little windows everywhere and scary people in white shouting in fright or anger, Percy doesn’t know. Everything feels woozy and dream like. Percy paws slip on the white smooth floor. He hates this place. It stinks of pain and grief.

_They won’t get me!_

“Get back from me!”

_More shouting, more running through interminable white corridors._

_Master! I want Master!_

Master is here! Master makes everything better! Now Percy can go. To. Sleep.

 

 

 

 

Pain.

So much pain.

It’s like each single bone of his body burns and stings. Percival cries in pain before he remembers he should hold on, never show HIM how bad he’s hurting. He vaguely feels movements around him, people talking beside him, but he doesn’t understand anything. He’s in so much pain it’s hard to think. He can’t even open his eyes to glare at his enemies, just feebly batting the strange shadows with his hands.

A sudden flow of magic, and Percival conscience blissfully fade away.

 

 

 

_It’s the white scary place! I must run, I’m scarred, I must escape!_

“It’s all right Percy, Mummy’s here, everything is alright.”

_Master!_

_Master is here!_

“He changed again, what do we do?”

“Wait for the warlock, AGAIN.”

Percy put his muzzle under Master’s arm, closes his eyes and tries to ignore everything that isn’t MASTER.

 

 

 

When Percival Graves woke up with a clear mind for the first time, the first thing he saw was the familiar white tilled wall of the Magical East Coast’s Hospital. Percival instantly relaxed. As an experienced auror, he had his fair share of stays in this particular hospital. To him, hospital meant: “You fought well enough to get here and live.” It meant security and comfort.

Well, the kind of comfort you want to shorten as soon as possible, of course.

As he groaned in discomfort while trying to sit up, Percival noticed a second thing, a lot more incongruous.

He had a leather collar.

A shiny sturdy chain linked to a new looking ring on the wall behind Percival’s hospital bed was locked on said collar.

_What the? Is it a joke? Was he dreaming? Was it…HIM? Some kind of new twisted game of his?_

Graves pulse began to speed up with growing panic.

Suddenly, a nurse went in his room and with a fearful expression on her face and a trembling voice, asked him:

“Please don’t remove the collar Mr Graves!”

“What? Why do I have this thing around my neck? Am I a prisoner?” Percival asked, with more and more urgency in his tone and trying to find the opening of the damned thing with trembling fingers.

“Please don’t remove it Mr Graves! I’m calling someone to see you right now, but please, try to stay calm and don’t remove the collar!”

Graves finally got aware how frightened the nurse looked. He removed his hands from his neck and stared at her in confusion.

She was now partly hiding behind his hospital’s room door.

“I’m getting the doctor right now, please try to stay calm Mr Graves, and please don’t remove the collar, yes?”

Quite stunned, Percival nodded his agreement, and the nurse gratefully fled the scene.

_Okay Graves, you’ve got a collar and a leash, but everything is alright and you must stay calm._

_God, what’s the matter with me?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll people, here is the second part of the chapter as I had it in my mind.  
> Well, obviously the characters talked and talked and it's twice the things I previously thought about in the end but.  
> It's fun too^^
> 
> Good reading everybody!
> 
> And beware for overprotective fabulous Theseus Scamander!

Professor McCLane was a robust man with short cut brown hair to compensate a rapidly receding hairline. He wore a white blouse over a sharp finely stripped suit and thick rimmed glasses. He was an experienced healer, and managed the most boisterous aurors without a blink. His sharp banter always reminded the most recalcitrant patient who knew better what kind of treatment they needed, and when he meant bedrest, he fucking meant it, yes and thank you.

Nonetheless, estimated Professor McClane made a prudent stop to check his patient…form…before entering Percival Graves’s room.

 

“Okay Doc, will you tell me the reason of THIS?” Percival asked with a growl. His hold on the chain was so strong his fingers were getting white.

“Well, your other form revealed to be quite the disturbance. If the young magizoologist wasn’t here to calm you down the time some experienced warlock could get you back to human, it got my hospital in a fucking damn mess, if you pardon my French.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. And let me tell you, it was quite a challenge to treat you when every kind of healing spell triggered your transformation.”

“Err…Sorry.”

Professor McClane shrugged the excuse off while measuring some kind of potion mix and presenting a foul smelling glass of some purple and black decoction with strange swirls of white bubbles.

“It’s not like you were aware of doing it. But treating you simultaneously for long term cruciatus exposure, multiple badly healed fractures and severe malnutrition and exhaustion without using spells was quite a challenge. Your young magizoologist was quite helpful and proposed some kind of really inventive potions to keep both your forms calm enough for us to treat you. Well, it didn’t always work smoothly, but we’re getting there.”

Professor McClane finished his rant, and frowned when he noticed the bubbling concoction was still in his hand, and that his patient made no move to take the glass and drink the content.

“Now, now, Graves, we both know I’ll get you to drink this, even if I must put it through your wolf form throat. So be a good patient and drink your prescription. You’re due to another session of bone regrowth in two hours, and you and I know you better be knocked up for this.”

Percival reluctantly took the glass and grumpily asked: “Can I have a glass of water after THIS?”

“When I see with my own two eyes you drank the whole glass Graves. I know you, kid.”

_What with everybody calling him a kid? He was thirty eight dammit!_

“Wait, why bone regrowth session?”

“I see what you’re doing Graves, and it’s not working. Drink your bloody potion NOW!”

“But…”

Professor McClane crossed his (impressive) arms before his chest and pointedly looked at his unhelpful patient.

Graves made a big hurtful sigh, pinched his nose and gulped the dreadful potion. As the foul taste and the strange texture menaced to make him retch, Professor McClane helpfully put a full glass of water in his hand that Percival drank as quickly as he could to remove the awful sensation.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Percival laid back on his pillow.

Satisfied, Professor McClane answered Percival previous question:

“So, about the bone regrowth session. Well, you obviously were tortured and your broken bones were quickly healed without much care. Letting you go on this state would have mean you being subject to such chronic joint and bone pain you’ll be permanently handicapped, so we…”

“Where is he? I heard he woke up again, how did he remove his collar?!” A harried looking Rufus Ernst bursted into the hospital room.

“Hey Rufus!” Said Percival. He felt quite woozy and smiled dopily as his grizzly friend.

“Yeah, you’re my friend too. Even if your wolfy side is a pain in the ass.” Rufus answered kindly.

_Did I say the last part out loud?_

“Yeah you did buddy, but it’s all right, it’s good to see you getting better.”

“Sorry to be such a bother Rufus…”

The gruffy warlock didn’t had the time to reassure his friend as a second person bursted into the room while exclaiming loudly:

“I swear, if the fucker got out of his collar I will hurt his wolfy ass, patient or not patient!”

This voice…

“Theseus Scamander?” Percival asked in a dreamy voice.

“Oh. You’re still human. Good. Don’t fucking try to remove your collar before 12 hours at least, you hear me? I just got him to finally lay down on his bed to sleep.”

“Who?” asked Percival with a light frown. The potion really made him woozy.

“My brother, dumb head! The one who stayed on your side for four days to calm your wolfy side each time it decided to show!”

Slowly, Percival’s drugged brain made the connection between the handsome freckled stranger with the magic case and the adored little brother mentioned in each single one of the elder Scamander’s abundant mail. Beautiful mysterious magizoologist Newt was Newton Scamander, Theseus one and only brother.

_Oh shit._

“Yeah, exactly. You know how he gets when he’s got a distressed creature to care about. You’re lucky I got here as soon as I heard of my little brother being inculpated in an obscure story and condemned to death, then finally saving MACUSA’s collective ass. When I finally got here, I got to get my brother forcefully out of your bedside where he stayed for four fucking days, and I was the one with the genius idea for keeping you in your room, so my dear brother could get to fucking SLEEP.”

The flamboyant director of British Ministry of Magic Security, experienced auror and war hero, unceremoniously flopped on the nearest chair beside Percival bed. Theseus shared with his younger brother the unruly red hair and freckled skin. But Theseus was more strongly build than his brother, and he wore a sharp looking suit under a well-worn long leather coat and a blue silk scarf that clashed horribly with his brown suit according to Percival esthetic mind.

“Fuck you, this was a gift from my brother and I look awesome with it dumbass.”

_Did I talk again out loud?_

“You’re doped up to your eyes Graves. Yes you talked out loud. But it’s fun to see you like that too.”

“Be careful Theseus Bella Toby Scammmfff!”

“Oh no you don’t, Percival Augustus…”

“Herm.” Professor McClane interrupted what looked like the most ridiculous and uncoordinated wrestling match on the hospital bed.

“Mister Scamander, do I need to remember that you must, by no means, unnerve my patient?”

Theseus Scamander, director of British Ministry of Magic Security, experienced auror and war hero, obediently and quietly got back on the chair.

“Thank you.” Approved Professor McClane. Rufus Ernst coughed to hide his laugh.

“So, as I was saying, after you last bone regrew session which should happen tomorrow if the schedule isn’t modified by your…other side…”

Theseus hissed in sympathy. Bone regrew session sucked.

“As I was saying,” Insisted Professor McClane with a glare in Theseus direction, “After your last bone regrew session, we should be finished with the majority of the treatment. After that, I’ll keep you one week in observation in case of long-term cruciatus complications.”

In his altered state, Percival just simply nodded to the Professor instructions, but Theseus protested:

“But that means one more week with my precious brother guarding this dumbass in this bloody hospital!”

At professor McClane sudden angry expression, Theseus quickly added: “No offense meant for your excellent establishment here, Professor, but doesn’t one observation week seems…a little excessive? After all, you know Graves: as soon as he can walk, he will get out of here and…”

“And that’s precisely why I want to keep him here. Cruciatus complications include strong seizures that could be deadly if nobody is here to intervene. As Mr Graves lives alone, it would be unethical and dangerous for my patient to let him loose too quickly.”

“Oh.” Theseus said dejectively.

Suddenly, his whole face lightened up with a big smile.

_That’s not a good sign._

“Oh shush, I’ve got the solution: Me and Newt we go to live with you! This way, I don’t need to put up with a hotel, I’ve got my dear brother near me, and we both can deal with your workaholic ass and your wolfy ass!”

Theseus was now grinning with excited glee. This man had the behavior of a five year old on a sugar rush sometimes.

“And you’ve got the one of an old man!” Theseus instantly answered.

“So, what do you say, doc? Could it work?” 

“Well, in this case, yes, I think so…”

“Perfect, I’ll go check on Newt to make sure he didn’t try to sneak out and tell him the good news. Good luck with your bone regrew session Percy!”

As Theseus nearly ran out of the room, Percival suddenly asked:

“Wait a minute…does that mean HE put the collar on me?”


End file.
